The first related application discloses a new form or type of integrated circuitry which effectively and efficiently combines and maximizes the various advantages of processors, application specific integrated circuits (“ASICs”), and field programmable gate arrays (“FPGAs”), while minimizing potential disadvantages. The first related application illustrates a new form or type of integrated circuit (“IC”), referred to as an adaptive computing engine (“ACE”), which provides the programming flexibility of a processor, the post-fabrication flexibility of FPGAs, and the high speed and high utilization factors of an ASIC. This ACE integrated circuitry is readily reconfigurable, is capable of having corresponding, multiple modes of operation, and further minimizes power consumption while increasing performance, with particular suitability for low power applications, such as for use in band-held and other battery-powered devices.
This ACE integrated circuitry, however, without something more, is essentially an empty or “blank” device. More particularly, configuration information (or, equivalently, adaptation information) is required to generate, in advance or in real-time (or potentially at a slower rate), the adaptations (configurations and reconfigurations) which provide and create one or more operating modes for the ACE circuit, such as wireless communication, radio reception, personal digital assistance (“PDA”), MP3 music playing, or any other desired functions.
The second related application discloses a preferred system embodiment that includes an ACE integrated circuit coupled with one or more sets of configuration information. This configuration (adaptation) information is required to generate, in advance or in real-time (or potentially at a slower rate), the configurations and reconfigurations which provide and create one or more operating modes for the ACE circuit, such as wireless communication, radio reception, personal digital assistance (“PDA”), MP3 or MP4 music playing, or any other desired functions. Various methods, apparatuses and systems are also illustrated in the second related application for generating and providing configuration information for an ACE integrated circuit, for determining ACE reconfiguration capacity or capability, for providing secure and authorized configurations, and for providing appropriate monitoring of configuration and content usage.
Communication systems present a unique opportunity for applications of the adaptive computing engine form of integrated circuitry. Wireless communication systems, including cellular, code division multiple access (“CDMA”, and its variants, such as PCS), and GSM (global system for mobile communications (formerly, Groupe Speciale Mobile)), or any other channel-based communication system, may benefit from the use of ACE devices.
As a consequence, a need remains for an apparatus and method for adaptive multimedia reception and transmission in mobile communication systems, in which adaptive integrated circuitry is configured and reconfigured for multiple tasks, such as channel acquisition, voice transmission, or multimedia and other data processing.